


In These Small Moments

by sippingandshipping



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Brett, Dom/sub, Fluffy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking, Sub Aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: Brett’s palm came down fast, smacked into Aleks’ ass hard, and the crack that echoed around the room was deafening even to Brett’s own ears, so he knew how intense it must be for his sub. Aleks was jolted forward with the force of the hit, a choked sob punched from his lungs as the pain sank in, and Brett patiently waited for him to count.





	In These Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a request from my [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com)
> 
> They asked for some HundarHD fluffy aftercare after an intense session. Hope you enjoy!

Brett’s palm came down fast, smacked into Aleks’ ass _hard_ , and the crack that echoed around the room was deafening even to Brett’s own ears, so he knew how intense it must be for his sub. Aleks was jolted forward with the force of the hit, a choked sob punched from his lungs as the pain sank in, and Brett patiently waited for him to count.

“Ni-ne…” Aleks wailed, head dropped low and body boneless where he was draped across Brett’s knee. 

“Good boy,” Brett stroked Aleks’ hair as the boy whimpered pitifully, “Just one more, sweetheart. You’re nearly there.”

Brett raised his hand again, and he could see Aleks automatically flinch with the anticipation, but he waited until Aleks had stilled, admiring the cherry red glow of Aleks’ raw skin from his spanking, and his mind warred between not wanting to see Aleks hurt but also loving to see him submitting and willingly taking his punishment. Brett shook his head a little, forced himself back to the task at hand, and his hand came down harder and faster than any of the others had, making sure that Aleks well and truly learned his lesson this time. 

“ _Ten!_ ” The howl that came from Aleks was almost a scream, all of that pain and shame just pouring out of him, and Brett immediately untied the rope from around his wrists and pulled the mewling boy up into his arms.

“Oh, Aleks…” Brett sighed, nuzzling into that soft nest of dark hair, and he could feel Aleks trembling against his body, chest heaving with how hard he was trying to pull in a breath, “I’m so proud of you, baby. You were so good for me.” 

He sat up a little, stroking Aleks’ back in large, soothing circles, and the boy sagged against him, though he wasn’t sure whether it was more from exhaustion or relief. The tears didn’t stop, and he felt the hot tracks running down his shoulder, but Aleks finally started to quiet down, mostly just clinging to Brett like he’d fall apart if he didn’t latch onto something solid.

“Can I take care of you, hunny?” Brett murmured, letting his fingers brush over Aleks’ pale skin while doing his best to avoid his sensitive rear.

Aleks didn’t speak, but his sub had always been the type who retreated within himself after a session. It must be a defence mechanism, a way for him to numb the pain and deal with his intrusive thoughts on his own terms.

When Brett got up, he made sure to hold Aleks close to him, because the proximity always seemed to comfort the boy. It worked well enough, because Aleks turned his head a little, pressed his nose to that soft skin just between the line of Brett’s jaw and his ear, and he could feel the warm air as Aleks breathed against him there.

He briefly considered getting Aleks in the shower, but Aleks’ skin was still raw, and the water pressure would probably be way too intense for him. As much as Brett enjoyed disciplining his sub, working away at him until he submitted, the time for inflicting pain had well and truly passed. Aleks had been punished, and he’d learned his lesson (or would have in a perfect work, one which Brett knew really didn’t exist), but now it was his job, his _responsibility_ , to make sure Aleks was taken care of. 

Brett kissed Aleks once more as he leaned over the bed to lay him down on his belly, ensuring that no weight was placed on his sore rump. After moving through to the en suite, he made sure to gather everything he would need; a bowl of warm water, a soft washcloth, and most importantly, his favourite cocoa butter lotion to soothe Aleks’ abused skin.

When he plopped down on the bed, Aleks said nothing, but his dark eyes followed Brett as he soaked the cloth in water and wrung out the excess. Holding it up again, Brett waited until Aleks nodded before he began his little aftercare routine.

He started from the top, running the cloth down the back of Aleks’ neck and following the curve of his spine down to the tailbone, and Aleks _shivered_ , letting out a barely perceptible gasp. Brett couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his lips, but he didn’t let it distract him as he continued his path along Aleks’ shoulders and back. And if he focused on the spots he knew Aleks liked? Well, nobody said he couldn’t get his own enjoyment out of watching Aleks’ muscles relax and hearing those sweet sounds slip from his parted lips.

Cleaning Aleks off was the easy part, though, and all too soon it was over. As Brett gently placed the cooled bowl of water on the ground beside the bed and unclicked the cap of the lotion, he saw those same muscles tensing again as Aleks mentally prepared himself for the sting of contact with his thoroughly spanked cheeks. Half of Brett wanted to relax his sub again, and the other half was happy that there was just another little reminder for Aleks to behave himself next time, so he settled for getting started as soon as possible, rubbing the cream in his palms to warm it.

Aleks jolted when he first made contact, but Brett just shushed him and got to work on massaging the cocoa butter over the skin that was still flushed an angry scarlet. He felt the heat under his palms, so hot that it was almost burning him, and Aleks whimpered where he had buried his face in the pillow. Brett wanted to make sure he got a proper layer going, so he ended up squeezing some more lotion onto Aleks’ ass and carefully rubbed it in until Aleks finally seemed to relax into the touches. Brett knew when to stop, because Aleks completely relaxed, his muscles unlocking with a deep sigh, and the pain was overtaken by his exhaustion. Brett let up on the light, feathering touches he’d been trailing over Aleks’ skin, and made sure to rub the remainder of the cream on his hands into his own skin, never one to waste a good product.

After reaching over Aleks to place the tube back in the bedside drawer, Brett laid down next to his sub again and smoothed a stray wisp of hair from his sleepy eyes. The boy smiled just a little, and Brett couldn’t help but smile back, but he could tell that Aleks still wasn’t in a state where he wouldn’t really be conscious of the world around him, so he reached down and carefully pulled the covers over the both of them.

Brett loved this, when it was just the two of them, when the entire world consisted of him and this boy he’d chosen, and who had miraculously chosen him, too. There was a certain softness to it, a level of intimacy that no level of sex or spanking could reach, and he savoured every little moment he could share with his sub like this.

Brett watched as Aleks fell asleep, as his eyelids drooped and his breathing evened out into a gentle, languid pattern. He found himself getting distracted, focusing on how pretty Aleks’ eyelashes were, how that pink blush on his cheeks made him look so peaceful, and he needed to take a moment to remind himself how lucky he was. 

Eventually, though, sleep found him, and when it did, he was pressed close to his favourite person in the entire world, to this boy who had stolen his heart and changed his life so completely that it sometimes made his head spin. Tomorrow, they’d wake up and Aleks would be back to his own fiery, untamed self, but for tonight?

_This_ was all Brett needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
